Conventional safety helmets, such a motorcycle or scooter helmets, may take a variety of forms, but generally include a shell and a visor or shield. Generally, such helmets include a full face guard in which the shell and face guard comprise a one-piece unit. The shield may be rotated to an open or closed position relative to the shell. While some shields are simply hinged with respect to the shell, others may have more complex rotational devices that permit the surface of the shield to be aligned substantially flush with the adjacent or proximate surfaces of the shell and face guard when the shield is in the closed position. Obtaining the substantially flush closure while striking a balance between weight and safety remain continual design issues for such helmets. Some of the helmets described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,581,776; 4,748,696; 5,088,131; and 6,442,766 describe various types of rotational devices that allow the shield to be aligned substantially flush when closed.